


Liaison

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Holoform(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to an anon request on Tumblr: Starscream/Optimus, Victorian era AU. </p>
<p>Contains human holoforms and Victorian London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liaison

The dirigible hung in the sky over Westminster, tethered by rope to St James's Palace against a brisk north-easterly wind. A red light glimmered from its basket, appearing to any observers as the flash of flame behind vermilion glass. 

In the street below, a steam roller lurked in the shadows. Its paint was royal blue by day, but a sultry grey beneath the fog and the soft illumination of the gas lamps. Any gleam of brighter blue might be thought a trick of the eye, if anyone cared to wonder. 

Inside the Palace one of Bertie's endless parties roared on. The Crown Prince himself was nowhere to be seen, but the parade of the great and the good - or at least the rich and the landed - danced and drank and gossiped regardless. 

In a corner overshadowed by a voluminous velvet swag, a handsome young gentleman whose name did not appear on the guest list flickered out of view only to return as a vivacious young lady in a patriotic ball gown. 

"Is this better?" she asked, flipping open her fan. 

Her companion inclined his head. "It will be far less likely to attract censure should we dance," he said. "The social mores of this culture are quite peculiar."

" _Should_ we dance?" The young lady sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're the one who suggested this. If we're not going to enjoy ourselves, why-ever did we come?" She stuck out her hand. 

Smiling, her companion took it. "Why-ever indeed," he said as their holo-matter met and meshed, glowing warm with the transfer of nano-particles. The young lady smirked, looking her companion directly in the eye - brazenly in the opinion of certain surreptitious onlookers - and beckoned him out into the rush of the next dance.


End file.
